Tears of an Angel
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Harry lived a harsh and unfulfilled life, abused by his 'family', treated like scum and labelled a 'Freak' for things he couldn't control.But what he didn't know was that his life was going to change dramatically.Being Rewritten. M/M Twincest Evil R,H,Dum
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a GOF Fanfic. It is Yaoi and how Harry and Draco fall in love and try to fix the broken pieces of each other. That is all that I am going to revile. Evil Weasley, Granger, Headmaster and classmates.I own nothing.**

**Also a Creature Fic~**

Harry Potter was living at the home of his extended family, the Dursley's.

He didn't want to be there. Nor did the Dursley's want him there.

But it wasn't as if _any of them _had a choice.

When Harry had been left on the doorstep that night, with nothing but the shawl around his body and the letter from Albus Dumbledore, explaining the loss of his parents, Harry's life took its first drastic change.

The letter explained that Petunia Dursley was Harry's aunt and his only _living _blood relative and that he would be living with them throughout the course of his years before and between terms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry lived a harsh and unfulfilling life, abused by his 'family', treated like scum and labelled a 'Freak' for things he couldn't control. But what he didn't know was that his life was going to change dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not a GOF Fanfic but takes place in forth year. It is Yaoi and how Harry and Draco fall in love and how Draco tries to mend the broken pieces of his mate. That is all that I am going to revile. Evil Weasley, Granger, Headmaster and classmates.I own nothing.**

I sighed as I sat in the compartment on the train that delivers the Hogwarts Students every year. I knew it wouldn't last long because Ron and Hermione were going to be here soon. They hated me and made sure that I knew it every day of my existence. There wasn't much joy in going to Hogwarts anymore, well besides seeing my only true friend, there was nothing.

Everyone in my house hated me. I don't know why or what I did to get them so angry with me, but I think it was with the help of Ron and Hermione and the papers saying things about me that even I didn't know, meaning that they were all lies because I knew what was true and what wasn't.

I had my Muggle shirt off of me and was wrapping bandages around my torso to keep the bleeding to a minimum. It was the last warning to keep my mouth shut about my beatings before my uncle let me leave the house. I would need to get some more soon. Maybe I can sneak into the hospital wing and take some while everyone was sleeping. I think some of my ribs were bruised because it was hard to breath, but not so that I was gasping for air.

I had just put my Muggle shirt back on and put the medical things back in my backpack that use to be Dudley's when there was a soft knock on the compartment door. It opened and I sighed inwardly rushing to the blond.

"Draco." I breathed out and hugged him tightly. I heard and felt him chuckle while his strong arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Harry." He said happily into the top of my head, me being smaller then him. He stiffened and I backed away from him slowly frowning at the look in his eyes. His jaw was set, eyes looking at me with determination, his fingers twitched like he wanted to pull me back to him.

"D-Draco-"

"Who hurt you?" he demanded. I flinched and looked away. He moved closer to me and I moved away. I heard him let out a small gasp. He didn't move any closer to me though. " Harry... Harry who hurt you?" He said softer, but I wasn't fooled. But- no this was Draco, would he hurt me after all these years? I didn't know.

"No one hurt me. Its okay Dray. I was sword fighting with Dudley with Smore cookers and I slipped up. It didn't cut me that bad. Its an old wound that just opened up because I was practicing my moves. I will ask the Medic at school for something to heal it okay?" It was the half truth and I had to lie in order to stay alive so I knew he would buy it. He had bought my lies to cover up my abuse before. I knew sooner or later he would figure it out though. The longer I held him off the better off I would be. The longer I would have time to spend with him, because once I told or let something slip, my life would be taken from me.

"I see. Well, why didn't you owl me? I could have Uncle Sev give you something." Oh I don't know because my owl was staved just like I was and even if I could have gotten the locks undone on her cage she wouldn't have made it.

"In case you haven't noticed Dray... he hates me."

"I know... I wont deny it to make you feel better or anything, but he knows what you mean to me, so he would have helped." That is the good thing about Draco. He doesn't lie to me. its almost like he can't.

* * *

><p>It hurt me to see Harry react like that to me. I knew he was getting abused, but if i told him now, then he would just freak on me. I needed him to be fully relaxed around me once again. It would take time I knew, but I could get it done before the school year ended. It hurt me when he was hurting. I smelled his blood when I got onto the train and I rushed over here. I had knocked lightly on the door, knowing that only he was in the compartment.<p>

When he hugged me, I forgot all about his blood and I embraced him warmly. I breathed in his scent and stiffened. My world cracked slightly and I stiffened. He pulled away from me immediately. When he moved away from me like that, it hurt even more.

Something happened over the summer. Something big and it hurt my Angel. Being so far away from him, I couldn't protect him nor feel what was going on with my Mate. Looking at him now, he looked fine, I wanted to check him over for anything that was hurt but in less then thirty seconds his friends would be at the compartment door.

"Harry, listen to me, please promise me you will wear this at all times." I whispered and took off the necklace that Uncle Sev had given me. It was a port key linked directly to his own. I wouldn't be needing it because I was living with him now. "Its a way to get help if I am not near you. Only use it if you are badly hurt do you understand." He nodded and looked at it. I put it around his neck and cast a secret concealing charm on it. I breathed in his scent and I secretly smiled when I heard him do it as well. I lightly kissed his scar before I departed. He wouldn't have felt it. I frowned at the missing presence of my Mate as I made my way back to my compartment.

"Hey Draco." Lilana said to me when I walked in. Her real name was Pansy Perkison. Her middle name was Lilana and she allowed anyone close to her to call her that.

"Hello Lil." I said and sat down by her. She lay her head on my lap and I smiled softly looking down at her. Few people knew that she was my blood donor/third in command. When we were around Humans she would act like a crazed fan girl always hanging off of me. But in the Slytherin Common Room, she was my left hand woman. Harry would be my Equal in command when I made him mine.

"I need you to follow Granger and the Weasel Lil. Follow them and watch Harry for me if I need to go with Severus. It wont happen much, but I need you to do it. I don't trust them to be around Harry. I don't know what they are capable of and I don't want to find out the hard way. Danger always follows Harry and the Lions are getting on my nerves. Its like they hate Harry."

"They do. Fred and Gorge are the only ones that don't hate him. I don't know what rumors are being spread through out there, but they are bad. Neville already tripped him in the hallway on the train."

"I heard that Harry was wrapping up some of his wounds that he got over the summer. Do you think they did that to him?" Some one asked me. I glared at the floor.

"No. One of his Muggle relatives did that to him I am sure." I said. " We need to plan a way to get Harry out of there for good. Lil, go and get Fred and Gorge for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Scene just to warn you for those who don't want to read it.<strong>

Ron and Hermione walked in and glared at Harry before sitting down in the opposite bench and started an intense make out section that was a fine line between making out and feeling each up right before sex. Harry watched not wanting Ron to hurt him like he usually did if he found out Harry had looked away. Harry was so scared of Ron. He knew, just like his Uncle, that Ron would follow through with the death threats if provoked.

Hermione kissed Ron and her tongue entered his mouth forcefully missing the contact over feeling Ron on her from this morning. She missed the burning sensation that came behind her navel every time Ron touched her groin or any other sensitive place on her slutty body. Ron slid a hand up her shirt and twisted her right nipple making Hermione gasp and kiss him that much harder. She slid a hand down Ron's unbuttoned pants and stroked his length slowly making him whimper and gasp kneading her breasts, pulling and pushing them. He soon slid a hand down her pants and started to finger her, sliding his finger in and out of her hold and making circles around her clitoris making her gasp and buck against him.

She gasped loudly and humped him with each stroke. She cast a silencing charm on the room and moaned and gasped, her hips kept pumping faster against him. He was moaning loudly. He took off her Muggle shirt and started to suck on her nipples making her moan loudly her back arching.

They soon couldn't take it they were so aroused and they magically spelled their clothing off and in a few moments Hermione was laying on her back on the floor with Ron slowly entering her hole. Her breath hitched and she moaned the loudest yet clutching at the ground. Ron pumped into her hard his cock hard and throbbing wanting release.

"Oh god! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh God Ron I love you! More! Harder!" She yelled her hips bucking even faster, her hips moving up when he came down on her wanting him completely inside her and deeper than what was possible.

"Oh God Hermione I love you! Oh God Oh god Oh god Hermione!" Hermione clawed at his back and they both screamed each other's name when they came at the same time. They both lay there panting deeply and kissing heatedly. Harry turned away thinking that he was going to throw up.

"Oh God…." Ron said panting and pulled out of Hermione making the smell and bodily fluids go away, put his clothing back on, helped Hermione up and put her clothing on kissing her passionately once every piece of clothing got on her until she was dressed. Hermione did another spell to make sure the room had no evidence what so ever of what just happened. It smelled like strawberries, the smell of her perfume in this compartment.

**End of Sex Scene.**

"Did you enjoy the show Potter?" Ron and smirking and laughed when Harry looked away from him.

"We better get our uniforms on Ronny." Hermione said softly and smiled at him knowing what he was thinking. They would be gone for another hour.

"See you when we get back Potter." Ron said spitting in Harry's face. He smirked and rushed at Harry. He slammed into him and laughed when Harry's head cracked against the window.

* * *

><p>" -How are you little Ronikins? - "<p>

" - if Mum knew what you were doing you would be in big trouble.- "

"Sod off!" Ron growled at his two older brothers and continued to kiss Hermione twisting her nipple under her shirt. He started to slowly move against her and growled out when the contact moved.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled and struggled against one of the twins.

"You will pay for what you are doing to Harry, trust us-

" - 'Brother' -" the other said. Both glared at their former brother and Fred released Hermione who flew to the ground and accused them of assault. They just walked away hand and hand.

* * *

><p>Draco had just finished getting his robes on when his head exploded in pain. He fell to the ground, his eyes an icy blue with silver rims.<p>

"Draco!" Lilana yelled and knelt down by him. Draco pushed past her and was out of the compartment before anyone knew it.

Draco ran into the compartment that he had left half an hour ago and shut the door locking it.

The Boy-Who-Was-Broken-Into-A-Million-Pieces looked up at the Snake Prince tears running down his face. He was curled into a ball by the window and was holding his head. Draco smelled the blood mixed with the awful smell of sex and sweat. He instantly knew what had happened within the compartment. He hadn't been listening, he was trying so hard to figure out what he was going to do to keep Harry safe this year he didn't even think about what could happen in the short half hour he had been alone. Draco covered the distance between them and hugged Harry. The only person that was allowed to touch him.

"Sh….. it's alright Harry. It's alright…. I am so sorry you were forced to watch that. I am so sorry Harry. I am so sorry that I didn't help you…." The blonde haired boy hugged his best friend tightly but pulled away when Harry yelled in pain. "Harry?"

Said boy curled into a ball on the seat and sobbed into his knees fighting Draco when he tried to look under his clothing.

"Stop!" Harry yelled and fought Draco more. Draco fought harder and froze when there was a gasp at the door. It was the Trolley women staring at Draco like he was doing a sinful thing. Then he realized what it must have looked like. It must have looked like he was trying to rape Harry Potter. Draco pointed his wand at the Trolley women and said a very powerful forgetting spell that only Vampires knew about.

"Harry what happened to you-"

"Don't! Don't hurt me to. I-I do-don't have any-anyone el-else!" Harry sobbed and cried into his knees again. Draco sat down by him and gently stroked his back until he couldn't put off leaving. His fake friends would be here in 1 minute and if he wanted to get out of there without being seen he needed to leave now.

"Harry. I promise you I would never hurt you. Tonight sneak down to Snape's quarters so that I can see you. Promise me?" he asked hurriedly. Harry nodded and whipped his tears away knowing the urgency in his best friends voice was because he was going to get discovered if he didn't leave soon. When he looked up the Snake Prince was gone and the only thing that would indicate to Harry that he had even been there was that the compartment door was open.

"Potter." Ron said and glared at Harry as he walked in with Hermione. Harry got up and grabbed his robes and walked out before either of them could say a world. He changed into his wizarding robes and walked back to the compartment slowly.

"Argh!" someone yelled. There was a punching sound to the side of him and someone from Gryffindor came flying out of a compartment and crashed into him forcing him into the wall where he hit his head sending a big crack throughout the hall. He was knocked out before he even knew it.

* * *

><p>"What are you two Griffondorks doing? Lilana growled slightly at them. The twins stopped and glared at the Slytherin that was in their.<p>

"Walking you stupid snake." They said at the same time.

"Well, I am on my way to find Draco. Get out of my way and don't bother me again!" They all knew that Lilana knew where Draco was, of course she did. She was third in command. She had to know. The twins got the message. "Draco wants to see you and don't let me catching you wandering around this time. Its urgent."

"Will do Mama." They snickered and walked past her while she was falsely fuming in rage.

'What do you think he wants us for Gorgey?'

'I don't know but I bet you give gallons that its about Harry.'

'No bet there, I agree.'

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and silently groaned at the pain. I stiffened and sat up grunting in pain and holding my head and sides. Everything hurt so much. A grunt was the only thing that I would let out. I don't want to be punished by anyone for making noise. I shivered and dry heaved remembering what had happened on the train in the compartment. There was a bucket placed in my lap and I closed my eyes throwing up at least 3 times. I didn't want to count, didn't want to see or taste the bile that was in the bucket and in my mouth. I wiped my mouth and was handed a glass of water to wash down the taste. That's when I realized that there was someone else in the room. That's why I had stiffened before, but I had gotten distracted by throwing up. I always stiffened if I was around people. I turned my head and frowned backing away on my hands and feet with my back to the bed, falling off the bed and frantically pushed up as far as I could against the wall. The dark figure that I had just seen walked around the bed and knelt in front of me.<p>

"Harry…." Draco said softly and I relaxed and sighed giving out a small grunt of pain. "It's okay…. Sev will be back in a moment with some pain relievers. I found you on the train and managed to get you to an empty compartment. When I wasn't in the Great Hall when the doors shut Sev came looking for me and found me in the train trying to carry you out. He knew that I was your friend before everything happened this summer." I let Draco carefully pick me up and put me on the bed, covering me up and managed to get a little light into the room. I knew that I was going to freak out about being here in Snape's quarters, but the shock and pain had yet to leave.

"I have been staying with him for most of the summer like always but this year I finally told him what my father was doing to me and he is going to fight for custody over me. He knows that he will win when I show them my memories." Draco said and looked at the closed door. "Sev has been waiting to walk in for about 3 minutes. Is it alright for him to come in?" He asked me with a worried expression on his face. I nodded slowly and looked at the door as it opened. I knew that Draco and Snape were Vampires but they weren't that much stronger than a Human. All of their powers were focused on hearing, seeing, smelling and running. Each Vampire was different in the level of each power.

"Well …. You are in a very strange state." Snape said walking to the end of the bed. Snape, from Draco's knowledge, had excellent hearing, smell, seeing, speed and reading people's minds and blocking people from his. That was his strongest one. I looked down at the blanket and nodded slightly.

"When did you start getting abused at home Potter?" I stiffened and paled. Shock officially non-existent now. Fear replaced it.

"I-I have never be-been ab-abused Sir." I stammered and brought my knees closer to my chest tightening my fists on the blanket.

"Do not lie to me Potter!" I flinched badly and ducked my head for a punch and stiffened when there was none.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco said and glared at him. Well at least I think.

"You have just proved to me that you are being abused. Even a mere Muggle can tell Potter. In my Quarters you are very much safe and do not have to worry about anyone harming you. You will be treated with respect as will I. You are free to go into any room so long as I have given you permission or Draco is with you. You will have three meals a day along with the necessary potions that I will give you. If you want Draco will be the one to give them to you and watch you to take the Potion's. He will also go anywhere that you go including the Loo. You will be moved into his personal room here and he will be there for you in your classes. I have already talked to the Headmaster and even though he does not approve of what is happening he has no choice but to let you be my charge, being a Vampire means that I have more authority then a mere wizard and he knows that he will be dead with just a thought."

I was shaking at this point and tuned everything out that he was saying. I rocked back and forth and closed my eyes shut the images of Ron and Hermione on the train, the images of Young Master and Master on top of me raping me over and over again, the image of giving Ron a blow job in my first year, the image of Ron raping me, the glare the Headmaster gave me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs willing the images to stop. They didn't. I felt arms wrap around me and lashed out at whoever was touching me. "Don't touch me! I will be good! Don't hurt me!" I screamed sobbing into my arms.

"Harry Potter!" Snape's voice yelled in my head. I stiffened and looked up at him. It wasn't often that someone entered my head. It was usually Draco, the only one that I felt safe with. I knew he wouldn't go looking without my permission. This time his eyes were an icy blue and my tears stopped flowing, I stopped shaking and just stared into his eyes unlike anything I had seen before. They were so different from Draco's but yet the same.

"Sleep." He said quietly and I felt myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my secret love with a pained expression on my face and rubbed at my jaw where he had hit me. I knew that I loved him the minute I saw him that day in the Wizarding clothing shop, a Vampire always knows who their mate is, often times the mate will know right away, but if they have lived a horrible life that shatters their soul, they won't know they are in love until their soul is put back together by their mate. "He is so broken..." I whispered softly and painfully and moved a stray strand of black hair that I loved so much that was in his eyes, behind his ear.

I felt Uncle Sev's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him with tears threatening to fall out of my silver eyes. I had been taught to not cry, not break down if something was hard, but I was no longer under my father's rules. I was never going to be under his rules again.

"Just like you were when you came here this summer." He said softly and I shook my head angrily. He didn't understand! He didn't understand what I was feeling, the heart brokenness and the fear, being torn apart from the inside out, broken, pathetic, worthless and helpless.

"This is worse! His very soul is shattered and broken and scared and lost. He is so broken that I can barely touch him without him stiffening. He would always, always lean into me enjoying my presence! He use to stiffen, but after a few minutes he would relax slightly, he is so broken I don't think that I will be able to fix him Uncle Sev!" I said sobbing into his chest.

Snape frowned softly and looked at the black haired boy that Draco loved so much. In truth he knew what it was like, seeing his mate with another man, his enemy for all of those years, it hurt, but at least she died in honor and not because she loved him.

I sat by Harry's bed side holding his hand for hours on end talking to him about anything that came to mind from how this school year would be different, to the summer and what was going to happen then. Of course I knew that he most likely couldn't hear me in his sleep, but his subconscious could.

"Draco. You need rest-"

"No! I shall stay here until he awakens Uncle. I don't care if it takes all school year." I said without even looking up at him.

I frowned remembering what happened on the train. I could hear the whole thing, it didn't matter if they had a silencing charm or not, that only blocked out wizards, Harry being forced to watch that. It hurt me so bad. I knew they weren't his real friends, but I didn't know they were that cruel to him! I would kill them for what they have done to My Mate. They would be begging me to let them live, they were the sickest wizards I have ever met. I hear their tiny gasps too low for Humans to hear, Ron fingers her under the table in the Great hall and in any of the classes I have them in and the stench of arousal is horrible coming from those two. It's amazing that no one knows they are together but Harry and me. I had no idea that Harry was forced to watch them have intercourse. I will have to ask him what they told him to force him to watch.

"Draco?" I heard a soft voice from the green and silver bed, I looked down and my glare disappeared realizing that Harry was awake. I helped him sit up and smiled at him, I could tell that he saw my glare; I hoped he didn't think I was glaring at him...

"How are you?" I asked softly and sat at the bottom of the bed so that I could face him. I stiffened when tears started to fall out of his green eyes and he bowed his head with some of his hair falling, hiding his eyes from me. I love to see his eyes and I felt sad that he had hid them from me. I had to see them again and make them shine like I use to be able to, I crawled over to him in a flash and sat in front of him. "Harry..." I said lifting his chin and cupping his cheek, whipping his tears away with my thumb on both hands. "Sh... hey, listen okay..." I whispered and lifted his to light and small body into my lap. It was easier to lift him when it was just a few inches off the ground or bed. I felt him stiffen and he somehow got out of my hold and back to where he was sitting a few feet away from me. I frowned but continued talking.

"I am going to protect you Harry Potter. Do you understand? No one is ever going to hurt you. Not on my watch. Un- Sev is requesting a new sorting just for you. He is going to use very dark magic to get rid of all the charms on it so the hat will have free will again. When you were sorted Dumbldork put spells on the hat so that you would be sorted into Gryffindor, even though that's the one you wanted to go into at the time because of the Weasel. You won't have to do anything that they say anymore Harry. You don't. Because I will be there to knock them on their asses if they even come near you." He started to shake again but I didn't touch him in fear that it would get worse.

"Draco... what if... what if they tr-try to hur-hurt me?" Harry said, his voice pained and worried, I frowned and wished with everything that I had that I could hold him in my arms so that he could feel safe. But he won't feel safe if someone touches him, he will just become more terrified.

"Don't worry my Angel." I said using an old nickname of his I hadn't used it since 1st year. "Don't worry. They won't ever hurt you again… I promise you. I promise you. "I said, after about 15 minutes I heard Uncle walking up the stairs to the bed room.

"Draco, Harry there is breakfast for you." Uncle said as he entered the room, and a House elf brought in a tray with one plate of food for Harry. I could stand eating Human food, but it didn't help me what so ever.

"Harry what do you want first?" I asked and he shook his head. "If you are not going to eat then I will feed you myself..." He seemed to ponder that a moment before he started to eat. I wonder what he was thinking about. Snape gave me a few bottles and I watched as Harry took the potions.

"I assumed you didn't want to go down to the Great Hall, so I got both of your schedules. You have all but two classes' together." at that Harry looked up at me shaking.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Harry nodded and relaxed closing his eyes, counted to ten and reopened them.

"Let's go."

"You have double potions with me this morning." Sev said and walked out of the room while me and Harry followed

"We can enter through his passage way or go the long way to his class room." I suggested.

"Long." He said quietly waiting for me to walk out first so that he could follow, he didn't know the dungeons like I did.

**Harry's Point Of View.**

I looked at the ground as I was walking so I didn't even notice when we came to the class room door. I could feel the bandages that had been on me since I had woken up, I knew that I hadn't been to the school nurse here or I would still be lying in a hospital bed. Draco opened the door for me and I stiffened feeling eyes on me, I looked up and saw all of the Gryffindor's glaring daggers at me. I flinched badly and went to go sit with them when Draco grabbed my arm, softly steering me to the Slytherin side. Draco brought me to the front and pulled out a chair for me and then sat by me. I blushed slightly and glanced at the other side of the room at Ron and Hermione; if looks could kill I would be dead 100-times over for each of them and the Gryffindor's.

"Hey." Draco whispered with a small smile on his face. "I am right here, remember?" He said getting in my line of vision, he was closer to the Gryffindor side of the room, which I was very grateful for. "It's going to be okay." he said softly and I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Ha! I finally made you smile." Draco said happily and I looked away frowning. I used to love it when Draco made me smile, because he was the only one that ever saw me smile my real smile, but now I had no emotions for anything. It was more of a courtesy smile if anything, that's what I will tell myself anyway.

A note was slowly being passed around the class room, I am sure that Snape knew it was for me. I saw him looking over at them earlier. It could only be mine because he would have stopped it before they even got done writing it and would have made them read it out to the classroom. When it landed in front of me I reached out to open it when Draco snatched it up and put it in his bag. I heard someone growl slightly near where Ron and Hermione were.

"Is there something you want to ask me Mr. Wesley or are you too stupid to follow the assignment I have given you?" Snape asked from his desk. I looked over and saw Ron blushing like a tomato. Draco and everyone else snickered. I just sat there watching everyone.

Class was over; I frowned at my half-finished essay and put it in my bag. I glanced up at Snape and he was looking at me, I looked away from him and flinched slightly. I got caught looking at an adult; I was sure I would be punished for it later.

**This time I really want to get 8 reviews on this chapter. If I dont, then I wont be updating again. I thought I would just upload because I had 6 on the last one, but I am going to update again when I have 8 reviews and if I never get that many then I wont be updating again. I am sorry its just how I work**.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard everyone start to leave so I got my things and was ready to walk out of the door when Draco said my name. I looked up from the gray stone that was the floor and into his dull silver eyes. Some of my black shaggy hair was in my line of vision but that didn't mean I couldn't see the pain and worried look upon his wonderful, flawless face. I frowned slightly not seeing the Draco I usually saw. The Draco I usually saw was a happy one, cheerful and kind to me, always trying to make me laugh, always pretending to be mean to me, but when no one was looking - and he knew when someone was looking his or my way- he would wave to me and smile. He always had a warm smile and welcoming arms if I needed a hug. He always knew when I was going to break down and he would race to my side and comfort me when I needed him and Hogwarts herself would block out any one or thing from coming down that hall or empty class room. We both knew that Hogwarts hated the current Headmaster and she did everything in her power to make his life a living hell within and outside of her walls.

"What's got you upset Dray?" I asked softly looking at him. He smiled slightly at one of his nicknames but it was quickly replaced by a frown. He was slightly shifting from one foot to the other, nervous, but I knew that no one could tell but me. He saw that I was looking at his feet and immediately stopped the slight motion. He had his hands in his pocket and one went to go through his soft bleach blonde hair.

"We don't have our next class together." He said sighing at the end. He looked like he had been holding his breath. I instantly stiffened and took a step back like someone had just hit me. I looked at him terrified. He had promised that nothing was going to hurt me, and even though it was most likely an empty promise it still hurt that he would just leave me alone. What had that note said to make Draco hate me?

"Harry. Angel... I know you will be scared, but there is nothing that I nor anyone else can do without giving everything away and is that what you really want?" He asked me softly stepping toward me. The room felt icy cold like Dementors were somewhere in the room just itching to give me a kiss. I looked around and saw none. "I am going to listen in on everything that happens in your class. Do you understand. Even though you are apart from me I shall still be listening and protecting you. All you need to do is just whisper my name Angel and I shall be there within seconds to defend you. I am going to leave it up to you when or if you want me to come. Is that fair Harry?" He asked gently. I nodded slightly feeling very much relieved that he just wasn't going to leave me.

"Off with you two. I have work to do and my next class shall start in a few moments. Don't want to be to late to your classes. You might get docked points. Harry your new sorting shall be after dinner this evening." I nodded slightly feeling my stomach churn. I felt like I was going to throw up. What if he didn't put me into any house this time.

I felt Draco's slim hand on my back steering where he wanted me to go and I just let him lead me not really paying attention to where we were going. I just knew that I was going to die if I went into class alone. I was still currently not in the correct house and had to be with everyone that hated me. I noticed in potions that no one on our side of the room spoke ill of me, nor was glaring at me, nor was being mean to me in any way. A few of the students even said '_Hello Harry, I do hope you have a good day today. Keep your chin up._' before going back to the lesson that Snape was teaching. He didnt even look our way when we were talking, but when the other students on the other side of the room even whispered, he deducted points from them and if the greetings got out of control on our side Snape just told us to settle down and listen to the lesson. He was usually like this, but today was different. I have known Draco long enough to be able to read even Snape's emotions that he thought he hid so well. He would smile ever so slightly when someone would greet me.

"We are here Harry." Draco said softly and looked down at me since he was taller than me. I nodded and put on my brave face, but Draco saw right through it. He took my hand and we ran behind a statue without anyone seeing us. " Harry- Draco said but stopped talking. He smiled softly and moved some hair out of my eyes and he frowned at what he saw. I knew that he saw my fear. I kept looking at him anyway.

"Harry... You do know that I am here for you don't you?" he whispered softly to me. I nodded slightly.

"Yes. I do. You have always been there for me Dragon." I said softly looking down. He put his finger under my chin and made my head go up so it was inches from him. I looked into his eyes deeply and saw an emotion I had never see from anyone but him before.

"I will always be there for you forever and always." he whispered. I felt his hot breath on my face and his breath smelled like my favorite peppermint toothpaste even though he had eaten breakfast. But he couldn't always be there for me. It was an empty promise that he most likely wouldn't even try to keep. And as if he was reading my mind he continued with; "No matter where I am or what I am doing or how many people I have to fight or kill just to protect you I shall do it. I shall go to the ends of the earth to protect my Angel from everything that he fears in the world. I don't know everything that you have gone through, but even if I did nothing would change that. You can try and prove me wrong but it will never happen. Even when I am dead and gone I shall protect you. Now... do not be scared my **Dokyou Faita**" He said softly and kissed my scar.

He hasn't done that since I don't know how long it has been. He pulled away from me and I smiled slightly feeling a whole lot better. He smiled and we walked out just in time for me to step into my class room when class was going to start. I turned slightly and saw out of the corner of my eye Draco walking around the corner at the end of the hall. Time for my hell to begin. Everyone in this room hated me for something.

", do sit down..." Professor Professor Mcgonagall said as she started the class. The only seat let was one in the back to which I was very much grateful for. I would be sitting alone. I sat down and frowned at all of the whispers that started up the moment I sat down.

"_... how dare he sit in this classroom considering what he is." _said a girl up front.

_"How dare he even come back to Hogwarts"_

_"He should just kill himself. Make the world that much better. Doesn't matter if he is the 'chosen one' we can fight on our own."_

_"He will pay for leaving us."_ That one was Ron and I shuttered trying to not give away my fear.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Freak. If you ever want to see tomorrow you will stay in the Gryffindor house.<em>

_Signed, Hermione Granger and Ronald __Weasle_y

That was what the note said when I opened it. My temper flared and the windows shook slightly, the letter starting to burn in my hands. I quickly forced my anger deep inside me and felt nothing. I looked at the letter once again reading it for at least the 50th time. I would kill them, but I couldn't at the moment or even in the next few months. Death would be to easy for them. I wanted them and everyone else that had hurt Harry to die a slow and painful death. Their 'disappearance' would be classified as an 'accident'. I would take the muggles first and torture them until they were barely living and when they healed some then I would slowly torture them again. This would go on for a few years until I finally lost control and killed them all. Then I would do the same thing with Granger and Weasley.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of slow and painful torture by a frightened whisper that came from my Mate. I stiffened and was there, standing in front of him taking a hard blow to the face within seconds. I didn't care if they just saw my appear, how the teachers will react, how the students would react, how anyone would. I just knew that I had to save my mate. I felt him become in danger split second after he whispered my name. My head never turned when it was hit. I glared at the Weasel as he stared in shock at me. I heard Harry slide down the wall, could smell and taste his fear and tears in the air.

"What the fuck are you?" He yelled and stepped back. I smiled evilly, my hair hiding my eyes. I looked up and everyone gasped. They saw the eyes of a hunter looking at their prey, the dangerous look at said, '_Make your last wish because that is all the time you will have left do to. You will be dead in less then 30 seconds.'_.

"I am what you fear Weasel. If you ever try and hurt Harry again, I shall kill you and your family- everyone you hold dear- slowly and painfully." I whispered so that Harry couldn't hear. He paled and backed away from me. The smell of fear was great and I saw it along with hatred on all of their faces.

"Harry Lets go. We have to get to our other class." I said and turned helping him stand and stood in his line of vision from everyone. I would be damned if I let anyone hurt him again. I would be damned if anything happened to my Mate. I loved him with everything that I have and will ever have.

We walked out of the class room with the sorry excuse of Humans watching after us following our every move. Harry did not turn back because I slammed the door shut even before he had the chance.

"Harry, are you alright. What did they say to you?" I asked turning to him putting a hand by his head leaning close to him as he leaned against the wall for support.

"Th-They said that I was going to d-die by their hands. Th-They hate me so much Draco. How could they hate me so much. I knew that did but enough to try and hurt me- try to kill me- want me dead!" Tears flowed freely from his eyes and I frowned whipping them away with the hand I wasn't using to lean on.

"_I will be damned if I let them hurt you. You don't know what you mean to me Harry Potter. You really don't. Maybe in time you will find out, but you are still fragile and until you are fully healed physical and mentally then I can not share my true feelings. I love you Harry Potter. It is as simple as that. They wont hurt you while my dead soul is protecting you. Even if I shall die my spirte will always be with you and protecting you. Fighting for you to keep living. You may never know of my true feelings and I am fine with that. So long as I can protect you for all of your existence."_


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a GOF Fanfic. It is Yaoi and how Harry and Draco fall in love and try to fix the broken pieces of each other. That is all that I am going to revile. Evil Weasley, Granger, Headmaster and classmates.I own nothing.**

**Also a Creature Fic~**

**Draco's Point of View.**

* * *

><p>"They are no better then the Muggles you were forced to stay with. I promised you that I would protect you yeah?" He nodded and I smiled kissing his scar once again. " I have kept that promise?" I asked and he nodded again. I smiled more and backed away from him holding out my hand. " Come. Its lunch time and you need to take your potions." He took my hand and together we walked to the great hall.<p>

Once we sat down Sev came to us and handed me Harry's potions. I knew that he didn't trust him. He didn't trust anyone but me. I smelt the potions and they didn't have anything other then what Sev wanted so I handed them to him one by one and he drank all of it, but I knew that his mind wasn't on his food or anything else around him. I frowned noticing the way that he sat. Was he still sore? Was he hurting still, physically I mean. He was sitting with his back straight, feet neatly tucked under the table and he would flinch every once in a while. I needed to talk to him. I needed to make him feel better. It hurts me when he is hurting. Maybe I could ask Uncle for some advice. I think that is what I am going to do.

'_Uncle. How do you suggest I help Harry?' _I thought to him while I continued to eat so that I wouldn't seem strange to the people around me, but after today everyone will know what I am, but as of right now I don't care. The Gryffindors are bound to all know by now. I don't know about anyone else though but from the looks of it, everyone will know by the end of lunch time

'_Help him in the only way that you can. Be there for him, and from what the students are saying you already have. I will talk with you about it at a later time.'_ He answered back.

'_I didn't know you were the one for gossip Uncle.'_

_' Don't be daft. I can hear every conversation in this room as can you. Its not that hard to figure out what people are talking about when that's what everyone is talking about, its rather annoying listening to it, harder to tune out because it is about both of my charges. And no. Its not gossip if everyone knows it.' _He said and I smiled and watched Harry eat. I frowned when he seemed to be lost in thought and knowing him he was somewhere I didnt want him to be. I brought my arm up and wrapped it around his thin and slender shoulders and pulled him close to me.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" I whispered and smiled at him. He smiled softly at me and I felt him lean slightly into me, not noticeable to anyone else in here.

"Nothing important." He answered and I nodded pulling away slowly knowing that I wasn't going to get an answer out of him anytime soon.


	6. Note

I am rewriting everything. I feel it is going to fast. I wont take the story down. Just slowly replace the chapters starting from the beginning.


	7. Rewrite

Here is the updated version of this story. Hope you enjoy.

s/8394171/1/Tears_of_an_Angel_Rewrite


End file.
